


missing your warmth

by antukini



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, and by soft i mean Soft As Heck, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antukini/pseuds/antukini
Summary: Tobirama opens the door, hands already going to his armor, ready to take it off, only to stop at the sight in front of him.Madara is cocooned in what looks like— Are those Tobirama’s clothes in a pile? Tobirama’s smile stretches wider across his face.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 16
Kudos: 194





	missing your warmth

**Author's Note:**

> scrapped this idea for a prompt last month but i already planned it out and liked the idea so i wrote it (〜￣▽￣)〜 *:・ﾟ✧
> 
> man icb i actually missed writing this kind of soft stuff
> 
> i still can't title decently 💀

Tobirama leaves his brother’s office through the window with a quick “goodbye”, unwilling to waste more time away from home. He faintly hears Hashirama’s farewell through the rush of air.

An entire month he’s been away on a diplomatic mission to Kaminari no Kuni. As much as he loved the cold, the company left much to be desired. He’d been the last resort since negotiations with the troublesome country had fallen through in the past year, Hashirama had been near tears. Of course he accepted the mission.

The stubborn asses dragged on what was supposed to be a three-week mission into a month, he’d barely resisted just up and drowning them all. But he is a dutiful man and so did as he was bid and finally succeeded. He only just resisted using hiraishin to flash himself straight home right then on the negotiating table once they finally concluded.

A month he’s been away from home, his kids, and his husband. He’s been away from that hearth fire chakra for so long he’d dreamed of it wrapping around him only to wake up, the dreams slipping from his fingers like fog, barely feeling Konoha’s amalgamation of chakra at the very edge of his expanded senses. He’d been gone long enough.

He flashes from roof to roof, the cool autumn wind slamming his face, his cheeks have most likely turned red minutes before.

He’d have flashed home but, though he would have liked getting home quicker, he is unwilling to disturb Madara from what seemed to be a nap, his warm, crackling chakra quiet with rest.

The scant minutes that took him to get home lasted for what felt like hours but he finally arrives at their doorstep. Sliding the door open, Tobirama swiftly takes off his worn sandals and arranges them on the genkan, completely ready to drop into bed and sleep with his arms wrapped around his husband.

He passes through the halls on quick, silent feet. He feels Madara stirring from his sleep and huffs, lips pulling up into a small, fond smile. So much for not disturbing his rest.

Tobirama opens the door, hands already going to his armor, ready to take it off, only to stop at the sight in front of him.

Madara is cocooned in what looks like— Are those Tobirama’s clothes in a pile? Tobirama’s smile stretches wider across his face.

“Tadaima,” Tobirama says, stepping inside, already swiftly removing his armor to change into something more comfortable—he’s faintly thankful that he had the great idea to thoroughly bathe in the inn he’d stayed at overnight before he departed for home that morning.

“Okaeri,” Madara rasps.

Tobirama opens his drawers only to find only a few lonely garments left. It seemed he had been correct in his assumptions. “How have you been, love?”

“Peachy,” came the mumble underneath the pile, Madara’s voice still a bit rough from sleep. His voice is clearer when he pokes his head out of the nest he’d made. “It’s my day off, took a nap.”

“Hmm.” Tobirama pulls on his sleep yukata. “You know, Hashirama told me something earlier before I gave my report.”

A pause, then Madara speaks, “...What was it.”

Tobirama chuckles as he ties his obi. “That you’ve taken up the koto and kept the compound up for the last five days, practicing love songs.” 

Tobirama turns to the bed to see Madara trying to hide his furious blush in his pile of borrowed clothing but his violently red ears don’t escape Tobirama’s notice. The pile probably doesn’t help Madara with cooling down at all.

He doesn’t know how his face turns into an even softer expression but it happens. Gods, he’s turned into such a sap for this man.

Tobirama slides into bed, reaching through the cocoon of clothing to pull Madara close. 

Madara pushes off the clothes on top of him and snuggles into Tobirama’s chest, face still visibly red but not as fiercely as before.

“Hard week?” Tobirama asks, his hand carding through the dark spill of hair. He faintly frowns at the tangles his hand meets. Shifting, he reaches with both hands to gently detangle the strands. Tobirama mentally notes to thoroughly brush his beloved’s hair tomorrow along with asking him for a song with his koto.

Madara hums noncommittally, melting into Tobirama’s ministrations, moving to bury his face into Tobirama’s neck to give it a fluttery kiss.

Tobirama kisses his cheek in return, still fully focused on Madara’s hair, humming as he goes. He finally relents when he barely felt any more tangles when he runs his fingers through Madara’s hair one last time, letting out a satisfied hum.

Now free of the distraction of Madara’s hair, Tobirama huffs, amused, as looks to the side of the bed where the giant pile of his clothes had been pushed into.

He’s never going to let Madara live this down.

“Stop smirking.” Madara’s head pops up from where he’d buried it earlier, face pulled into a devastating pout. Good thing Tobirama has had plenty of experience dealing with such potent pouts from his brother, his kids, and this man himself.

Tobirama hums, smiling. “I find I do not want to.” He presses a fleeting kiss on Madara’s forehead that makes Madara scrunch up his nose.

“You—”

Tobirama pulls him into a kiss before he ends up too worked up to sleep. Something chaste but still rife with meaning, nothing deep, they’re too tired for that.

“Goodnight.”

Madara lets out an indignant huff but melts back into Tobirama’s embrace all the same, his hand finding Tobirama’s and tangling their fingers instead.

Tobirama’s brings their hands to his face, turning it to kiss the back of Madara’s hand. He hears Madara let out a faint noise not unlike a boiling kettle, Tobirama’s chest moves with a silent laugh.

Madara burrows into Tobirama’s neck again and nips in reprimand.

Tobirama’s unentangled hand reaches for Madara’s back to pat his apologies with a hum.

Madara hums back in acceptance.

He’d never imagined coming home after missions would turn into this but he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

Tobirama buries his face into the mass of black hair, breathing in Madara’s scent, fully relaxing at the feel of the well of warm chakra he'd been deprived of, arms tightening around his husband, and they drift off to sleep.

He’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> the tumblr post of this is [here](https://antukini.tumblr.com/post/618835905215676416/scrapped-this-idea-for-a-prompt-last-month-but-i)
> 
> ...y'all i haven't had a hug in months let me have this
> 
> lol re-folding those clothes are gonna be a pain rip in advance
> 
> [tumblr](https://antukini.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/antukini)


End file.
